Pumped Up Kicks
by mochidaddy
Summary: Parece que las tragedias para Konoha no se detienen, y cuando Uchiha Itachi aparece de nuevo en la vida de una de sus kunoichis, el destino queda marcado en un rumbo fatal. [Itachi/OC]
1. Prefacio

**Advertencias:** Itachi/OC... kinda, sorta xs. Tragedia, angst, vaya; que esto no va a ser algo bonito. Gore en futuros capítulos, así como otros "temas maduros".

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mí. Sólo poseo la historia y los OCs.

* * *

 **PUMPED UP KICKS  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prefacio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenían que correr o sería muy tarde.

—¿Lo sientes cerca, Kentaro? —la voz femenina de una de sus compañeras resonó en el bosque, debajo de la máscara Kentaro negó, sintiendo que sus entrañas se retorcían un poco más de sólo reconocerlo—. ¿Dónde están?

—A kilómetros y siguen moviéndose —informó, mientras sus pies se movían por las ramas y sus palmas seguían en la posición, con el brillo azuloso del chakra emanando de ellas—. Están yendo hacia una de las aldeas, tienen sus niveles de chakra al mínimo, es casi como si no estuvieran ahí.

No era algo sorprendente, aún si eran pocos los ninjas que lograban esconderse de un rastreador de nivel jōnin, pero no dejaba de resultar frustrante el cómo parecían estarlos buscando sin resultado alguno.

El cuerpo del Sandaime ni siquiera estaba frío cuando los problemas volvieron a empezar. La señal de dos ninjas renegados que entraron a los límites de la aldea habían puesto a todos los jōnin activos en estado de alerta, y hasta hace poco menos de dos horas se encontraban rastreándoles. Kentaro, el principal rastreador, empezaba a frustrarse con el hecho de que aún con su perfecto récord de misiones exitosas no era capaz de encontrar a dos ninjas tan poderosos.

—Recuerda quienes son, Kentaro —aquella voz femenina le volvió a recordar, también por debajo de una máscara—. Estos no son unos pobres ladrones que se robaron unas pocas joyas.

Kentaro lo sabía y era eso a su vez lo que más le frustraba. Si lograba aprehender a personas como Hoshigaki Kisame y todavía más, a alguien como Uchiha Itachi el reconocimiento de su escuadrón se elevaría por los cielos. No sólo eso, una hazaña de ese calibre significaría la mejor ofrenda que podía darle al Hokage, el traer a la justicia aquel que asesinó a su clan.

Se detuvieron sobre la copa de un árbol, con una de sus compañeras subiendo hasta la cima para poder tener una mejor vista del perímetro mientras él y su otra colega descansaban.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó ella, mientras se apoyaba de manera sutil sobre la corteza para respirar. Los pulmones empezaban a arderle, y si los encontraba la posible pelea le costaría.

Lo más sensato sería el llamar refuerzos, pero eso significaría regalarle su esfuerzo a alguien más, alguien que no estaba arriesgando el pellejo como ellos. No, Kentaro negó con la cabeza mientras se enderezaba sobre la rama del roble.

—Sólo es el gasto de chakra, Kanon, es todo —se esforzó en darle una sonrisa a su compañera, una que ella le devolvió—. ¿Qué tal tú y Nozomi?

—Yo estoy bien, y Nozomi, bueno, ya sabes cómo es ella —señaló con su mirada la copa del pino, donde sí se esforzaba podría ver la suela de los zapatos de su compañera—. Quizás deberíamos volver a la Aldea...

—¿Y dejar que escapen? —bufó, sintiendo que cualquier cansancio era ofuscado por el disgusto, sin notar que Kanon se cruzaba de brazos para mirarle incrédula—. Son criminales, Kanon. Uno de ellos traicionó a nuestra Aldea y casi mató a nuestros mejores shinobis, ¿y piensas dejarlos ir?

—Sé lo que han hecho, pero no creo que sea lo más sensato enfrentarlos en este momento —Kentaro se volteó pero aun así Kanon lo siguió—. Estamos cansados.

—Ellos también lo estarán —rebatió de inmediato, casi sintiendo el impulso de sonreír como si tuviera (que la tenía) la razón.

Kanon, obviamente, rodó los ojos antes de tomarlo del brazo.

—Kentaro, por favor, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto —casi le suplicó, pero Kentaro no iría a negociar sobre aquello. Ese día capturarían a Uchiha Itachi o dejaría de llamarse Tachibana Kentaro.

El sonido de las hojas y ramas moviéndose los alertó, subiendo la mirada para ver que era nada más y nada menos que su ya mencionada compañera. Nozomi suspiraba con lo que parecía decepción, y tanto Kentaro como Kanon temieron lo peor.

—No vi nada en kilómetros a la redonda —explicó, cruzándose de brazos con una especie de puchero antes de apoyarse en el tronco—. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan rápido?

—¿Cómo alguien exterminó a todo su clan? —la voz agria de Kentaro le costó un codazo de Kanon, quién tan solamente lo miró con desgano—. No es como si dejara una mentira, Kanon.

—Y no es como si debieras decirlo de cualquier manera —explicó. Kentaro debía admitir que se encontraba un tanto avergonzado sobre lo que acababa de decir, pero no pensaba retractarse, su orgullo ya estaba al borde de ser mancillado totalmente.

Kanon abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente intentar hacerle ver que lo mejor sería volver a la Aldea, pero Nozomi habló primero y Kentaro supuso que sería para evitar algún problema. Eso apreciaba de Nozomi, que siempre se ponía de su lado en las disputas internas.

—Debemos descansar un poco si pensamos atraparlos —Nozomi puso una mano sobre los hombros de ambos, dándoles una sonrisa que si bien no confortó a Kentaro al menos logró relajarlo—. O sino tendríamos problemas.

—Si descansamos demasiado tiempo se irán —sin embargo Kentaro no dejaría que eso le amedrentase. Sin escuchar a más razones, juntó sus palmas en un sello, concentrándose para poder volver a su búsqueda de chakra.

Aún con el breve descanso, pocos fueron los frutos que obtuvo. Si antes le había sido difícil dar con ellos, ahora pareciera como si hubiesen desaparecido. ¿Es que acaso no tenían ni un poco de suerte?

Detrás de él escuchó el bufido de Kanon, totalmente descontenta y que empezó a decir el cómo seguramente le resultaba un disparate. Nozomi no habló, pero podía oír como su respiración se paraba totalmente por unos segundos, seguramente expectante de que encontrara algo— nada.

No lo entendía, enserio que no. Seguro, su rastro era tan débil como huellas en la arena pero habían logrado encontrar algo. Ahora, era como si no existieran.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —negó ante la voz de Nozomi, pudiendo oír como esta echaba la cabeza hacia atrás que el gorro que llevaba puesto casi se le caía de la cabeza—. Kentaro... Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

—Oh, ¿ahora es que se dan cuenta? —la voz de Kanon fue la perfecta mezcla entre el regalo y el sarcasmo, pero aun así Kentaro no se giró hacia ella. Había algo raro en todo eso, _algo_ que no estaba bien...—. Quieren enfrentarse a ninjas renegados de alto rango... Por favor, sólo volvamos a la Aldea.

Chasqueó la lengua, ya no por las súplicas de Kanon sino porque incluso aunque no sentía algo, sabía que podía encontrarlo. Sabía que algo se encontraba escondido pero no sabía que, ¿cómo buscar aquello que ni idea tenías de él?

Fue entonces cuando lo oyeron.

El sonido de la rama crujiendo silenció todos sus movimientos, enviando sus corazones a nombrar tanta sangre y a latir tan fuerte que temió explotar. Lo oyeron una y otra vez, mientras sus ojos recorrían las ramas de los árboles, buscando entre las hojas al causante de esto sin poder encontrar nada.

Kentaro notó la mirada asustada de Kanon cuando esta buscó por el dueño de esas pisadas, por primera vez empezando a plantearse si él haber salido de la Aldea para buscarlos había sido buena idea.

—Lo que sea que pase, tengan la espalda del otro —ordenó a su compañera y estas asintieron de inmediato, llevando tan sutilmente sus manos a los bolsillos en sus piernas como una serpiente mordiendo a su presa—. Todo saldrá bien.

—De no ser así, ruega que Itachi Uchiha te mate —quizás se hubiera reído en otros tiempos de aquella frase, pero en esos momentos sus nervios estaban tan al tope que empezaba a dudar si aquello siquiera era una broma.

Pronto, el sonido paró. Como si nada hubiese pasado, las hojas dejaron de sacudirse y las ramas dejaron de crujir, todo en silencio. Y más que tranquilizarlos, sólo los puso bajo alerta.

Los tres tomaron un kunai, preparando su chakra en caso de que algo ocurriera. Podía sentir el elevamiento en energía de Kanon, y oír el leve tintineo que hizo Nozomi al sacar su arma.

—Estén alerta, no podemos fiarnos con esos dos —avisó Nozomi, todavía observando entre el follaje del bosque en búsqueda de algo.

No vino de golpe, no había caído del cielo o llegado por su espalda como lo haría la mayoría de los ninjas con los que debían tratar. Pero ciertamente, el darse cuenta de las dos figuras en gabardina negra debajo de ellos no había sido sino casi aterrador.

Tragó duro al verlos, y estaba seguro que Nozomi se había tensado al fijar su vista en ellos (más específicamente la gran espada que traía el más alto de ellos), pero nada se comparó el brinco que dio su corazón cuando ojos rojos cayeron sobre los tres. El _Sharingan_.

—¡No miren a sus ojos! —Nozomi gritó, e inmediatamente miró hacia cualquier lado, donde sea con tal de no mirarlo. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo, por todos los dioses...—. No se les ocurra usar genjutsu, por más que quieran —susurró en voz baja, quizás dándose cuenta de su error.

La risa que vino debajo de ellos heló la sangre de Kentaro, como si aquello se tratara del gruñido de una bestia y ellos no fueran sino las pequeña e inocente presas que habían caído en sus garras.

Kentaro apretó sus labios en una fina línea cuando los ojos negros de Hoshigaki le miraron, como si fuera un trozo de carne al cual devorar. No era una idea que precisamente lo emocionara, y por puro instinto, terminó usando más de su chakra para afianzarse al tronco.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que a Konohagakure le emocionaba tanto la idea de vernos como para mandar otro comité de bienvenida —el miedo en el cuerpo de Kentaro dio paso a la ira y las ganas de arrancarle la sonrisa a golpes—. Sería de mala educación rechazar tal cortesía, ¿no es así, Itachi?

—Hemos perdido ya suficiente tiempo, Kisame —era sorprendente lo increíblemente calmada que estaba su voz, aún en esos momentos. Ni siquiera notó problemas por el esfuerzo, o simple ronquera. Era como si tan sólo hubieran salido a pasear en vez de haber peleado contra uno de sus mejores shinobis—. El que hayan venido a buscarnos significa suficientes problemas —aquello lo había dicho a ellos directamente, lo supo en cuanto la mirada escarlata se posó sobre los tres.

—Y no te equivocas —esta vez fue él quien habló, asegurándose de que su voz fuera tan alta y clara para que la oyeran, y aun así parecía que sólo Hoshigaki le prestaba atención—. Tienen _bastantes_ agallas en venir aquí en estas circunstancias.

—Lo que mi compañero intenta decir —y pudo sentir el leve codazo de Nozomi en sus costillas—, es que sólo vinieron a buscar problemas. Hemos pedido refuerzos, intentar algo sería inútil.

Nozomi obviamente estaba mintiendo, eso Kentaro lo sabía muy bien. Quizás, si ellos fueran otro tipo de ninjas no habría problema; se creerían lo que les acabara de decir antes de volver por donde vinieron.

Pero si algo habían aprendido ese día es que Hoshigaki e Itachi no eran ninjas cualquiera, muy para su desgracia.

—¿Esperas intimidarnos con eso? —la risa del espadachín resonó en todo el bosque, provocando el temblor en Nozomi—. Pudimos escapar de Hatake Kakashi, pero a decir verdad, ustedes serían un alimento decente para Samehada...

De los labios de Nozomi salió lo que pareció una exclamación de asco y rabia, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo logró ver a Kanon apretando los ojos con fuerza. Por su parte, la mención de su espada le había recordado que Hoshigaki ante todo era uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla. Tendrían que tener sumo cuidado.

Tendrían que tener suerte.

Sin embargo, y antes de que la mano del nativo de Kiri tocara el mango de la masiva espada, Itachi impidió que este pudiera tomar a Samehada en sus manos; y siendo sincero, el gesto sólo le alborotó sus nervios aún más.

—Es obvio que están mintiendo, no hay tal cosa como refuerzo alguno —aún si su voz fue calmada, el desprecio en las palabras de Itachi les sentó como una bofetada a los tres—. Pero si los matamos podría traernos problemas.

—¡No matamos a Hatake y mira lo que sucedió! —el corazón de Kentaro empezó a latir con fuerza, buscando salir de su pecho e irse corriendo. Demonios, demonios, ¡esto no era como se suponía que fuera!—. Envió una pequeña camada de cachorros a buscarnos. Si los dejamos ir, _entonces_ nos arrepentiremos.

Por un segundo, lo único que se oyó en todo el bosque fue el sonido del viento y la acelerada respiración de Kentaro y sus compañeras. No, no, ¡esto no estaba pasando! ¡Se suponía que volverían como héroes! ¡Se suponía que les plantaría cara y no se quedaría paralizado de miedo!

 _«¡Muévete, MUÉVETE!»_ gritó desesperado en su mente, mientras intentaba que su mano tomara su kunai, incluso formar una posición de palmas. Pero por más que lo deseaba no se movía, no respondía. Pensó que podría ser cosa de un jutsu, pero no.

Estaba asustado.

Fue como si se ralentizara el tiempo, pues cuando se dio cuenta el kunai había dejado la mano de Kanon, volando frente a sus ojos hasta rozar la mejilla de Hoshigaki.

¿Qué habían hecho?

—Supongo que tuviste razón... Déjamelo a mí —cuando pudo moverse, Kentaro tan sólo pudo empezar a negar con la cabeza, tomando a Kanon y Nozomi y poniéndolas detrás de él.

Esto no estaba pasando. ¡Esto no podía estarles pasando!

—Kanon, Nozomi, lo siento.

—Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

 _—_ _¿Está..?_

 _—_ _Está demasiado... con suerte... Por favor..._

Las voces (¿eran voces?) tan sólo martillaban su cabeza. Nozomi sentía que en cualquier momento iría a explotar, cualquier cosa que hiciera tan sólo dolería. Todo dolía.

Pero la luz fue más fuerte que ella; pronto, abrió los ojos sólo para que su vista se viera borrosa. No recordaba cómo llegó ahí, no era capaz de recordar nada.

¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Satô Nozomi, cierto?

Cuando por fin logró enfocar su vista, Nozomi notó que era una enfermera hablándole. Inmediatamente intentó enderezarse, sólo para darse cuenta a gritos que con suerte podía moverse.

¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido?

La enfermera también lo notó, pues con la rapidez de una propia Kunoichi se acercó a ella, deteniéndola. El tacto también fue doloroso, pero no tanto como su pequeño y fútil intento de levantarse.

—No puede moverse, Satô-san. Agotó todo su chakra y se encuentra demasiado herida para ello, pero nada que no podamos tratar —debía de estarlo, de otra manera no explicaba el hecho de apenas poder moverse, pero todavía no explicaba (o no recordaba) como fue que terminó así—. Debe estar orgullosa, usted y su equipo dieron todo su esfuerzo.

Su equipo, ¡oh, por dios, su equipo!

Ignorando el dolor se enderezó, aferrándose a las sábanas en cuanto sus nervios atacaron y el dolor pareció demasiado. Mirando a su alrededor sólo encontró el equipo médico, a sí misma y a la enfermera. Su equipo, Kentaro, Kanon, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Acaso estarían bien? _¿Acaso...?_

Debía de estar bastante débil, pues nada le costó a la enfermar volverla a acostar, pero eso no tranquilizó a Nozomi. Su equipo había buscado a... A...

—¿Dónde está Itachi? —Demandó en un hilo de voz, aunque firme en su convicción—. ¿Dónde está Uchiha Itachi? ¿Dónde está _mi_ equipo? —y a falta de respuestas, no pudo sino pensar lo peor—. _¿Dónde-están?_

Pero la enfermera sólo suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado. No, eso no significaba nada; se convenció. Quizás estuvieran en estado crítico ahora mismo, sí; quizás incluso las heridas serían tan horribles que deberían amputarías extremidades pero lo superarían, tenían una vida.

Su equipo seguía con vida.

—Satô-san, debo ser honesta con usted —por favor, por favor, _no_. Apretó las sábanas bajo sus dedos antes de llevar sus palmas a sus oídos. No la iba a escuchar, estaba mintiendo, _tenía que estarle mintiendo_.

Pero esa vez no fue la enfermera quién la controló. Esa vez fueron manos grandes y callosas, manos que la pusieron en orden y ojos negros y rojos los que la miraron. Un ojo rojo como él.

—No haces nada actuando de esa manera —no sonó enojado, pero tampoco contento, y lo último que Nozomi necesitaba era ser vista en ese estado por alguien como Hatake Kakashi—. Sé que no es bueno que te digan esto en tu estado, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Lo sentimos, Satô, llegamos tarde.

No. Esto no estaba pasando, eso sólo era una pesadilla.

Era una pesadilla.

 _Tenía_ que serlo.

* * *

 **a/n:** no, yo no sé que es el auto-control. No, yo no tengo un límite. Y si, este probablemente sea el final de mi carrera ficker.

He intentado hacer esto lo mas IC posible, hacer que estos tres mosqueteros de cuarta encajen en el mundo y sobretodo meterme en la cabeza que si esto va a tener Itachi/OC no va a ser como ni yo misma pienso. Si vienen esperando el típico fic donde la chica olvide que Itachi es un asesino psicópata a la primera y que Itachi olvide su misión, pues no lamentaré en decir que esto no será así. Itachi valora a su misión y a Sasuke sobre todas las cosas, e incluso Kakashi que se dio un momento para darle las noticias no da un duro por ella comparado a su verdadera preocupación.

Aclarado todo eso, ¿qué les pareció? Realmente estoy nerviosa con esto, porque sé de buena fuente que este fandom (en español al menos xs) no es amante de los OCs, por eso me gustaría saber si esta cosa es digna de su atención. Diganme, ¿qué tal? ¿Consideran a la chica una MS? ¿Itachi, Kisame y Kakashi salieron OoC? ¿Algo que decir sobre narrativa, ortografía, redacción? ¡Por favor, díganmelo! Adoro oir sus comentarios, así sean de odio eterno a mi persona :3

Si consideran darle una oportunidad, por favor, háganmelo saber en un review c'x ¡Los reviews son lo único que asegura una actualización rápida! Así que, ya saben que hacer (?)

Con cariño,

Petta.


	2. El principio del fin

**Advertencias:** Itachi/OC... kinda, sorta xs. Tragedia, angst, vaya; que esto no va a ser algo bonito. Gore en futuros capítulos, así como otros "temas maduros".

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mí. Sólo poseo la historia y los OCs.

* * *

 **PUMPED UP KICKS  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo uno:  
El principio del fin  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había sido tarde cuando les habían contado sobre su partida; lo suficiente para que abriera los ojos en sorpresa y, para que negarlo, terror. Ellos habían tenido suerte en haber salido con vida de aquel encuentro, y su experiencia había sido un factor determinante para que el encuentro con aquella dupla no terminase en una tragedia.

Pero, ¿ellos? No era por ser pesimista, o siquiera arrogante, pero la derrota era segura. Le darían tiempo de poner a Naruto a salvo, sí, pero si Sasuke los encontraba... Suspiró, girándose a Gai.

—No nos queda de otra, yo buscaré a esos tres, tú detén a Sasuke —era su maestro, y ahora no sólo uno de sus alumnos estaba en total peligro, sino que dos. Tan sólo salió corriendo, rogando a los dioses que todavía hubiera algo de tiempo, sino por esos chicos al menos por sus alumnos, que no dejara que otra tragedia más ocurriera.

Pero el dolor era demasiado, y su chakra sólo era una miseria, se había dado cuenta cuando Gai ya había partido. Si los Akatsuki se… deshicieron de ese grupo y se encontraban con él, sería su fin. Habría muerto en vano.

Tuvo que pedir ayuda, no le quedó de otra. Kurenai no dejaría el lado de Asuma, eso era seguro, pero al menos tuvo la buena suerte (o no tanto) de que Iruka podía acompañarlo.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se fueran?! —no había sido el saludo que esperaba, pero no iba a quejarse (no podía, de cualquier manera), no cuando debía admitir que tenía razón—. Demonios... Por favor, Jiraiya, no lo dejes solo...

—Conociendo a Jiraiya, no se apartará de Naruto —el Sannin era conocido por su amor a la bebida y sobre todo a las mujeres, pero tenía sus prioridades claras. No dejaría a Naruto solo, fuera de la aldea cuando ya sabía que esos dos lo estaban buscando y _porque_ —. Gai va en camino por Sasuke, sólo nos toca encontrar a esos tres antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Habían sido ilusos, todos ellos. Esos tres y Sasuke habían sido descuidados sobre cualquier cosa, pero Kakashi sabía mejor; sólo eran _niños_. No merecían lo que fuera a pasarles.

Tan rápido como sus heridas le permitieron lograron llegar al bosque, quedando en manos de Iruka el poder rastrear a los tres. Observó como las hojas y las ramas de los árboles se movían a duras penas, notando el imperioso silencio sobre todas las cosas. Sin embargo, el momento en que se detuvo con los ojos abiertos no pudo sino temer lo peor.

—¡Debemos darnos prisa!

Se sentía como si volviera en el tiempo, como si aquel día hace siete años donde un niño llegó llorando a la Aldea, gritando sin poder creer que aquel que mató a su familia había sido su propio hermano se estuviera repitiendo enfrente de él. Sólo deseaba que esta vez pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

Pronto, el olor del campo fue reemplazado por el aroma metálico de la sangre y la incipiente putrefacción. El estómago de Kakashi dio un vuelco, pero aun así sabía que poco quedaría por hacer si era lo que creía.

Jamás había odiado tanto tener la razón como en esos momentos.

Aun sabiendo que ese equipo no tendría oportunidad alguna contra esos dos, siempre habría una parte de él que esperaba que hubieran logrado llegar a tiempo de evitar algo. Ver los cuerpos sangrando, mermados incluso, le recordaba que tenía una suerte que no merecía.

Se hincó sobre uno de los cuerpos, observando con sus labios apretados la espalda casi totalmente desgarrada, el como la sangre todavía fresca manchaba el chaleco de jōnin y enseñaba la carne dañada, todavía con rastros de calor. Logró identificar el cuerpo como el del muchacho, Tachibana sabía que se llamaba, y cerró los ojos en una condolencia silenciosa.

—Estas heridas fueron en defensa propia —pensó de manera calmada sin dejar de delinear las heridas con sus ojos, trazando el contorno con sus dedos—. No fue algo por gusto, estos chicos atacaron primero —giró hacia Iruka, encontrándolo mirando uno de los cuerpos.

Exhaló.

Se acercó a Iruka, quién tan sólo miraba el otro cuerpo con una expresión vacía, viendo como el kunai atravesaba el cuello de esta y manchaba la hierba bajo de ella. Conocía a Iruka, y mientras él escondía sus emociones su compañero, este seguía siendo más expresivo que la mayoría de los shinobis. Posó sus manos en su hombro, ahora observando el cuerpo profanado de la muchacha.

—Esto _no_ debió pasar —Iruka tomó aire, antes de voltearse a mirar a Kakashi—. ¿Cómo… cómo alguien...?

—Iruka, no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos —habló tan calmado como pudo, mientras apretaba su hombro para evitar que mirara los cuerpos nuevamente—. Los rastreadores no tardarán en llegar —no dijo que probablemente estos no encontrarían nada de valor ya, ni siquiera para Kisame e Itachi; pero Kakashi sabía del respeto y de las reglas. Y desafortunadamente para él, había ocasiones en las que no podía escapar de estas últimas por más que quisiera—, lo menos que podemos hacer es informar a su familia.

—El chico estaba casado —pudo notar el pequeño, casi imperceptible temblor en su voz, y apretó los párpados. Sabía que Iruka no lloraría, ninguno les conocía de esa manera, pero su empatía podía a veces conseguir lo mejor de él, y francamente en esas situaciones no pensaba detenerlo—. Conozco a su esposa… ¿Cómo le diré esto?

Quizás porque había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sido cercano a alguien, desde lo que ocurrió que habría quien pensaría que su reticencia interna a esto sería fruto de la indiferencia. Nadie sabía mejor que nadie lo que bajas como esta traían a los seres queridos como Kakashi lo hacía.

Y fue precisamente aquello mismo que le hizo notar algo en especial: habían sido tres jōnin los que dejaron Konoha hace unas horas, y tan sólo habían podido encontrar dos de los cuerpos.

Todavía les quedaba otro más, y hasta ahora no lograba tener rastro de esta. Estuvo tentado a usar el Sharingan, pero sabía de buena fuente que sólo les ocasionaría más problemas. Pronto, no sólo el olor de la sangre volvió y más fuerte, sino que pudiera oír quejidos tan bajos que, de no ser por aquel momento de silencio, hubiesen ignorado.

No necesitaba del Sharingan para poder buscarla, sólo le bastó seguir el sonido de los gemidos hasta que el ruido de una respiración errática llegara a sus oídos, y pronto, la grama salpicada con sangre y un cuerpo sacudiéndose entre espasmos fue lo que encontraron sus ojos.

Iruka fue más rápido que él, acercándose con cuidado, notando que si bien sus ojos seguían abiertos no miraban a ninguna parte, no reaccionaban.

—¡Kakashi! —y en un segundo tan cuidadosamente como pudo la tomó en brazos, intentando no abrir más la herida—. ¡Hay que sacarla de aquí, ahora! ¡Esta mujer sigue viva!

* * *

Cuando despertó, el sudor cubría su cuerpo, y estuvo temerosa de abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con unos escarlatas, observándola, escudriñándola, _matándola_. Temió ver una sonrisa afilada y dientes en su piel, desgarrándola. Temió ver dos cuerpos mancillados, ver su sangre pintando las paredes.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos no había ningún monstruo, no había sangre y no habían ojos escarlatas viéndola gritar, pero ellos tampoco estaban.

Estaba _sola_ , y eso no cambiaría.

Estaban muertos, todos habían muerto. Kentaro, Kanon... Oh por dios, y lo _recordaba,_ podía verlo casi enfrente de sus ojos el cómo, como...

—Por favor, _dime_ que están muertos —pidió a la figura entre las sombras, apenas siendo capaz de hablar—. ¿Los atraparon, no? Tuvieron que atraparlos.

Pero sólo escuchó un suspiro, y pronto, encontró el rostro de Kakashi mirándola con algo que era demasiado parecido a la lástima para su gusto.

Debía estar fingiendo, bromeando incluso. No pudo sino empezar a reírse, pronto tergiversando en una risa casi maniática, algo que resonó en toda la habitación y que sin embargo no aminoró la expresión de Hatake.

Estaba fingiendo, estaba mintiendo.

—¿Por qué estaba _él_ aquí? —su boca tembló al igual que todo su cuerpo, mientras apretaba las sábanas debajo de sus puños. La expresión en el rostro de Kakashi le resultaba vacía aún con sólo ver sus ojos, como si los botones de un espantapájaros la mirasen—. ¿Por qué volvió si asesinó a...?

—Me temo que no es algo que pueda contarte.

Las palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, como si despertara de un letargo de manera atropellada. Podía sentir su flujo sanguíneo acelerando, y el nudo en su estómago creciendo hasta empezar a arderle.

¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Cómo alguien podía ver lo que acababa de suceder y ni siquiera darle una respuesta?

—¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? —debía referirse a eso, seguramente lo era porque no había manera de que fuera de otro modo.

—Si lo sé, pero no puedo decírtelo —un largo suspiró de oyó a través de la máscara, uno que sonaba a cansancio, a lástima—. Lo lamento, Sa...

—No... No me digas que lo lamentas —quizás se había excedido en su tono de voz pero ¿qué más daba ser un poco cínica? ¿No lo era gente como los Hyūga sobre cosas sin importancia? ¿Acaso no podía ni siquiera tener ese derecho?—. No me digas que lamentas algo y ni siquiera puedes ayudar un poco a repararlo.

—¿ _Repararlo_? ¿Qué crees que es esto? Tu equipo está _muerto_ , Nozomi. Lo siento, pero nada que hiciéramos los traería de vuelta.

Y sus palabras le llegan como mil pequeños cortes sobre todo su cuerpo, le arden en sus oídos y aceleraron su respiración.

Ella deseaba que mintiera, más que nada en el mundo. Deseaba que en algún momento Kentaro llegara por la puerta golpeándolo por haberle hecho tan pesada broma, deseaba que todo se tratara de una mentira.

—¿Piensas que no lo sé? —así mismo deseaba pararse y golpearlo, ver si sentía algo debajo de esa jodida máscara—. ¡No es sobre traerlos de vuelta, es sobre hacer que no haya sido en vano!

—¿Y tú crees que no me importa? —la voz de Kakashi si bien no sonó peligrosa fue lo suficientemente poderosa para intimidarla, o al menos obnubilar toda la ira que sentía en esos momentos—. Ustedes sólo eran _niños_ , ni siquiera tenían que ver con lo que pasó y ni siquiera pudimos atraparlos, pero puedo decirte que al menos no consiguió lo que quería.

—¿Y se supone que eso me tranquilice?

—Lo siento, pero a decir verdad sí… —otro suspiro, uno que resonó en la noche y en sus oídos—. Si Itachi y Kisame hubieran conseguido su objetivo, la muerte de tu equipo sólo hubiera sido el comienzo de un baño de sangre, especialmente ahora que el Hokage está muerto —la peor parte era que podía reconocer la razón en sus palabras, y tan sólo soltó un sollozo mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, notando el frío contacto de su piel contra las vendas que las cubrían, los retazos de dolor en sus huesos—. Sé que no hacer nada sería una falta de respeto a su memoria, pero arriesgar vidas inocentes, tu propia vida luego de lo que pasó sería una falta de respeto aún mayor. Itachi ahora mismo es demasiado poderoso y Konoha se encuentra desprotegida frente a naciones enemigas, e intentar algo a corto plazo sería un suicidio.

—¿Así que me sugieres no hacer nada?

—Nunca dije eso —sólo logró ver como su ceño se fruncía, un pequeño (minúsculo) consuelo dentro de toda esta locura—. Lo que digo es que no haces nada actuando de manera impulsiva para probar algo. Sus muertes no tienen que ser en vano sólo por ello.

Lo observó darse la vuelta de camino a la puerta, y en la luz de la luna pudo observar los vendajes sobre las extremidades descubiertas, preguntándose qué tan fuerte podía ser alguien como Itachi para ganarle al famoso Ninja Copia.

* * *

Llegó un punto en la noche en que pensó que el ruido de la máquina la volvería loca, aun siendo tan débil pero aun así capaz de hacerle sentir que cada _«beep»_ era un martilleo en su cabeza.

No lo soportaba, no soportaba estar ahí acostada como si nada, como si ellos... Si ellos...

Era tarde en la madrugada pero no podía dormir, ya no sabía cómo porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía ahí frente a ella, ojos escarlata _; rojo, rojo, rojo_ y la _sangre_...

¿Cómo dejó que eso pasara?

A veces, cuando presionaba su mano por la compresa que descansaba en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, podía sentirlo. Si apretaba con fuerza, el filo de la espada volvía y tenía que ahogarse en la almohada para no gritar, aunque pronto Nozomi encontró que se volvería una práctica bastante común.

Quería levantarse, quería salir del hospital y de la aldea y buscarlo hasta encontrarlo, hasta que uno de los kunai que había intentado usar para matarla lo pudiese clavar en su corazón; claro, si es que alguien como Uchiha Itachi tenía corazón.

Era hasta gracioso, que en momentos como esos se encontrara pensando en él tanto como había hecho hace años.

* * *

La mayoría de la gente jamás creería que un niño estaría deprimido, pero después de todo la mayoría de la gente no creería que un niño debería entrenarse para la guerra, y que algún día la guerra se volvería su vida.

Al menos, la guerra ya se había vuelto su vida.

—¡Muy bien, comenzaremos con la práctica de lanzamiento de shurikens! —y todos los niños miraban emocionados, listos para empezar. Ella también deseaba que fuera así, también quería poder sentirse feliz de mostrar lo mucho que había entrenado, mejorado.

Y sin embargo, la posibilidad del fracaso se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, hasta que se volvía una película de terror donde ella era la protagonista. Después de todo, ya había trabajado bastante antes, ya había hecho todo lo posible y de poco había servido.

Sólo quedaba acostumbrarse al fracaso, a este paso.

Los nombres de los otros niños, nuevos y más pequeños que ella, le resultaron tan extraños como los de cualquier otro desconocido. Su mente viajó a sus amigos, ahora en una clase más avanzada, sin ella, preguntándose como lo llevaban, como era no ser la rezagada.

—Itachi, es tu turno.

Usualmente, no le hubiera prestado la atención que le dio y se hubiera quedado mirando su propio set de shurikens, pensando en la manera correcta de poder hacer que le diera a la diana a diferencia de sus compañeros. ¿La diferencia? Esta vez no sólo sí que perforó el blanco, no, lo había hecho de manera _perfecta_.

Era difícil creer que los niños eran entrenados para una guerra, pero era aún más difícil que habría niños que parecían nacidos para ella. Y este en cuestión parecía ser la regla.

Y es que, por todos los dioses, Uchiha Itachi era la cosa más _anti shinobi_ que Satō Nozomi había visto en su vida. Nadie sospecharía que aquel chico de rasgos suaves y delicados podría haberle dado a la diana en el blanco, y sin embargo, el profesor aunque impresionado parecía... Parecía que lo estaba esperando.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡Eso fue impresionante, Itachi! —observó por encima de los niños (una de las ventajas de ser la mayor ahí) como el profesor se ponía al nivel del chico, diciéndole algo que ella no alcanzó a oír y que sin embargo debió ser algo bueno, puesto que Itachi sonrió suavemente y asintió—. ¡Los demás, no se queden atrás, vengo en un segundo!

Pero Nozomi apenas se podía concentrar en algo que no fuera el muchacho que le atinó a todos los blancos sin falla alguna, en cómo alguien que parecía tan... Tan débil pudo haberlos superado a todos.

¿Cómo pudo? Preguntó, lanzando ella su shuriken a uno de las dianas. Sólo dos de diez habían podido dar en el medio, y sin embargo la imagen del niño lanzándolas tan fácilmente como si fuera cosa de todos los días. No sólo eso, la hacía sentir todavía más... Insignificante de lo que ya era.

Quizás era la suerte de principiante, y sin embargo, cuando le tuvo que contar a su madre esta no hizo sino suspirar.

—A decir verdad, no es que me sorprenda —incluso se llevó la mano a cara, y Nozomi sabía que hacia aquello cuando estaba bastante cansada o cuando le decía algo importante—. Nozomi, ese niño es un Uchiha, son el clan más importante junto a los Hyūga y que no te sorprenda si ese muchacho resulta que lo conviertan en un alumno estrella.

Y no lo hizo, primero y principalmente, porque Itachi terminó siendo más que un alumno estrella.

Uchiha Itachi se convirtió en _el_ alumno estrella.

Junto a los demás, observó asombrada como no sólo dio a todos los blancos, sino que logró vencerlos a todos en las pequeñas prácticas. Como todos, terminó debajo de él, viendo como su mirada obsidiana casi enojada volvía a la calma.

Y no lo intentó, ni siquiera lo intentó.

—Itachi-san es muy fuerte.

—Si, demasiado... Si alguien lo venciera, sería el más fuerte de todos.

El más fuerte de todos, ¿eh?

Al final de esa primera semana, dos cosas estuvieron claras: una, era que hasta ahora Uchiha Itachi era el mejor alumno de su clase (quizá de la Academia) y la otra, era que no descansaría hasta que lo superara.

* * *

—Aún no puede moverse de esa manera, Satō-san.

La voz de la enfermera tan solamente la hace suspirar. Se preguntó si acaso era capaz de haberle leído la mente, ya que tan sólo se encontraba acariciando la mano rota, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por los vendajes.

—¿Cuándo podré hacerlo? —preguntó con voz suave, procurando no apretar sus puños de tan sólo pensar que ni siquiera podría moverse para entrenar, ¿acaso ellos también se había llevado eso?

La enfermera tan sólo se acercó para arreglar algo en una de las máquinas, antes de volverle a mirar.

—Dependerá de su tratamiento. Voy a ser honesta, debido a la invasión muchos civiles quedaron en medio del fuego, y ahora mismo estamos bastante escasos de medicamentos —apretó los labios, nerviosa, como si temiese a su reacción, y no hizo sino recordarle a Kanon. Apretó los puños, intentando no tener que pensar en eso—. Lo que hicieron Hoshigaki y Uchiha la dejaron demasiado dañada, Satō-san. No habrá daños permanentes, pero...

Tuvo que contenerse para no bufar de mala gana. Al menos la enfermera intentaba ayudar, a diferencia de Hatake y sólo podía proveer dicha ayuda de una sola manera. Nozomi tan sólo aguantó sus sentimientos y asintió, sonriéndole con cortesía.

—No se preocupe, lo entiendo —la enfermera le respondió la sonrisa de manera tímida, antes de dirigirse a la salida de la habitación. Sin embargo, Nozomi carraspeó para atraer su atención—. Pero... Me gustaría saber que tan mal estoy. Que... Hicieron exactamente.

—Tiene severos cortes en su hombro, siendo sincera unos centímetros más y usted... —Nozomi sólo cerró los ojos, asintiendo a modo de conminarle a seguir—, pero pareciera que la hubieran desagarrado, no simplemente cortado. Su mano derecha está rota, y tiene varios cortes hechos por una kunai por todo su cuerpo.

—Supongo que perdí mucha sangre, ¿no? —la enfermera asintió—. Con razón he estado mareada...

—Si Umino-san no la hubiera traído a tiempo, la hubiéramos perdido.

Tan sólo se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de exhalar un aliento y asentir con pesadez, cerrando los ojos.

—Entiendo.

La enfermera asintió una vez más, esta vez logrando salir por el umbral de la puerta, con rumbo a otra habitación. Tan sólo pudo volver a hundirse en la cama cuando las voces agitadas de las enfermeras se oyeron por el pasillo.

—¡Rápido, este chico esta grave! —el rechinido de las ruedas de la camilla se oía a la distancia, haciéndola tensarse.

—¡¿Pero qué le sucedió a este chico?!

—Fue él, me dijo el hombre. Fue su hermano.

El rechinido de las ruedas paró, al tiempo que el corazón de Nozomi se aceleró.

—¿Estás… Estás diciendo que este chico es...?

—Sácalo de aquí —la voz de la otra enfermera llegó como un regaño, y la camilla volvió a moverse—. Si esa kunoichi se entera que el chico Uchiha está aquí, habrá un desastre.

Nozomi no podía moverse, pero aún entonces no le hacía falta. Era como si el tiempo, todo alrededor de ella se hubiera detenido en cuanto aquel nombre salió de los brazos de la enfermera. Si había alguien que sabría algo sobre Itachi y lo que quería, sería su hermano pequeño.

Una cosa fue segura ese día, y era que Uchiha Sasuke podría ser el camino a la justicia.

* * *

 **a/n** : normalmente, concentrarme en el POV del OC en cuestión no me da tanto pavor como ahora, aun sabiendo que tuve una recepción calurosa con el primer capítulo. Pero ahora que revisé, joer tío, prometo que los canon saldrán más ;;-;;

El pequeño flashback a la Academia que vimos aquí será algo que se repetirá a lo largo de la historia y lo tengo bien claro, ya que con lo oxidada que sigo en todo sigo barajeando varias cosas. Que si, que Itachi era "bueno" ahí y podía hablar y ser semi-sociable y tal, pero es desde el punto de vista de la caraja con un naciente PTSD y rencor (y que por cierto, sacar un párrafo que quedara acorde con el tono fue casi una hazaña de Hércules estos días x's), no va a ser precisamente algo romántico. Pero no se preocupen, que tengo muchas cosas planeadas para estos dos 7w7

Espero que tanto Kakashi como Iruka no me hayan salido muy OoC, así que de ser así por favor no teman en avisarme y de paso decirme como c': También quiero agradecer enormemente a **Esteicy** , **Nohara-Cirene** y **Ellistriel** por su enorme apoyo en el primer capítulo y en mi actitud a continuar en general. Han sido una inspiración y espero este capítulo estuviera a sus expectativas.

¿Tomatazos, críticas o algo que decir? Por favor, no tengan pena y es gratis ;D

Con cariño,  
Petta.


End file.
